Date of Apology
by xKireyy
Summary: Maka thinks BlackStar is the most annoying person in the world. When BlackStar realizes this though, he wants to make it up to her somehow. Will Maka give him the chance and will her opinion on him change at all? BlackStar/Maka; fluff; oneshot COMPLETE


**A/N: So with this story I've officially written a SoMa, KiMa, and whatever the BlackStar/Maka pairing is called. BlaMa? looollllllllll**

**I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling errors. I typed this on my iPad and the spell check isn't the best -cries-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

"YAHOO! BOW DOWN TO ME PEASANTS FOR I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! AHAHAHAHA!"

Maka rolled her eyes as she walked with her friend Tsubaki into the DWMA. BlackStar was yelling and bragging _again _about his 'godly' powers. Tsubaki looked at Maka with an apologetic look on her face.

"He's just...really happy today."

"As opposed to other days? He just doesn't know when to shut his mouth!" Maka retorted, walking up the stairs. BlackStar suddenly jumped in front of her.

"Hiya Maka! Has your day gotten better since me - the great BlackStar! - has appeared in your presence?!" He asked loudly. Maka rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

BlackStar stared at her. "What's her problem?"

Tsubaki shrugged.

**XxXxXxX**

Maka was sitting peacefully in the library, immersed in the book she was currently reading. She read line after line, word after word, sucking in everything she read. She was near the end of the chapter where her character was about to unlock the mysteries to all of the puzzles, when suddenly a loud voice broke her out of her trance.

"AHAHA, I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! DO NOT FEAR, FOR YOUR GOD IS HERE NOW!"

There was a multitude of irritated people who shushed him loudly. BlackStar looked at all of them confused.

"Why would you want to quiet your God? I am here to protect you!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, this is a _library, _BlackStar." Maka snapped as she was walking past him out of the door, "People come here to study and relax. It's not somewhere to proclaim your godliness to everyone. Don't you ever respect other people?" She walked out of the library and BlackStar stared after her silently.

* * *

"Tsubaki, I have to ask you something."

The weapon turned around to see her meister standing there blatantly.

"What is it BlackStar?"

"Does Maka hate me? And be honest."

Tsubaki smiled. "No, she doesn't hate you BlackStar, I know that for a fact. She just isn't used to your energy."

BlackStar snorted. "I'm just way ahead of my time, that's all. Maka hasn't caught up one bit. Unlike you, Tsubaki."

"Well I wouldn't say that," She scratched the side of her head, "but if you really want to show Maka that you're sorry, why don't you take her out somewhere? I'm sure she'd love it."

BlackStar scoffed. "Yeah right! She'd turn me down before I could even ask her! And plus a God like me doesn't favor one of his subjects over another."

Tsubaki sighed. "Well, I tried."

**XxXxXxX**

Maka was scanning through the bookshelves looking for a new mystery novel. She had stayed up late to finish her previous book and now had to find a new one to read.

"Hey Maka."

The girl turned her head and saw BlackStar standing there. She frowned.

"What do you want, BlackStar?"

"Listen...I've been kind of a jerk lately and so I want to apologize." He scratched the back of his head.

Maka blinked and then stood up. "Wait...you're being serious? There's no hidden cameras anywhere? You're not being paid to say this?"

"No! Who do you take me for?" BlackStar protested. "But anyways...since I apologized you should go on a date with me now!"

"No way in hell."

"What? But why?" Maka began walking off and BlackStar followed closely behind her.

"B-But I'm Blackstar! You can't turn me down!"

"Well I just did."

BlackStar stopped walking and watched Maka as she got further away.

"If you go with me...I'll uh...buy you your favorite book! I'll buy you a new dress or something! Um...I'll–"

"BlackStar, it's called a date cause you go out with someone and spend time with them," Maka cut him off. She walked back to him again. "You shouldn't bribe someone just to go out with you."

"Please, Maka? Tsubaki told me to so I am." He pouted, "This is a once in a lifetime chance you're missing out on." BlackStar taunted.

Maka sighed and looked around her surroundings. The hallways were near empty and only a few students lingered before the lunch bell rang.

"What time?"

BlackStar grinned. "How about five? And wear something decent." He looked her attire up and down and Maka's face lit up.

"This is decent you idiot!" BlackStar suddenly had an indent from his head and Maka was glaring at him, a large book in her hand.

* * *

Maka ran around her apartment, making sure everything was in check before she left. Soul was sitting lazily on the couch watching TV, drinking a soda.

"Maka, where are you going?"

"Out," She responded curtly. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"What, you're not gonna tell me?"

"I'll tell you when I get back," Maka paused to smile at him and then she ran to her room. "Don't get the house dirty while I'm gone."

"I'll throw a party," Soul said indifferently.

The doorbell rang and Soul stood up to answer it, but Maka ran past him. She opened the door and BlackStar was standing there.

"BlackStar?" Soul questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking Maka out, what else?" He said proudly. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Lets just go."

Maka pushed him out of their apartment and the door was shut. Soul stared at it for a minute, his eyebrow raised.

"Well that's unexpected."

**XxXxXxX**

"So you did dress decently!" BlackStar said as they walked down the street. Maka looked at her green lounging dress and was relieved that BlackStar still thought it was formal.

"Uh, yeah. I found it in the back of my closet."

"It's amazing what you can look like when you actually dress up." BlackStar continued, "I never thought you would wear anything else. The green really does bring out your eyes, though."

Maka repressed a blush. "Why are you saying all of this?"

"What? Am I not supposed to?" BlackStar lifted an eyebrow, "And besides, it's not like anyone else would tell you that! It's my job as the _great BlackStar!_ Ahahaha!"

"Of course..." Maka rolled her eyes. She looked up at the restaurant sign they were approaching.

"Death's Fish Catcher?" Maka questioned.

"Yeah, you ever been here before?"

"No, but I heard it was really ex–wahh!" Maka was pushed in the door by BlackStar who was grinning.

"What are you talking about? No it's not!" He said he pushed her in. Maka glared at him when she got her footing.

"Makaaaa...CHOP!"

That next moment BlackStar was cradling his head. "Jeez Maka, where do you even keep that book?"

"None of your business," She snorted.

The waitress came up to the two and smiled. "How many?"

"Two." BlackStar answered, glancing at Maka.

The lady nodded. "Follow me then." They did as she said and they were seated by the window, giving them a nice view of the desert. Which consisted of just sand. And a mountain here and there.

"How do they even get fish here when we're in the middle of the desert?" Maka questioned.

"They import it? I dunno."

There was a silence that followed after that as they looked through the menus. Maka's eyes were full of disbelief when she saw the prices.

_Seventy-two dollars just for three king crab legs? Eighty-five for a fish! Jeez, Soul wasn't kidding when he said he would never take me here. There has to be something that isn't only meant for billionaires...oh look. Caesar salad is only 26. I'll go with that._

"Hello, I'll be your waiter for tonight," A man said, "would you two like to start with an appetizer?"

"A crab cake," BlackStar answered. The man scribbled it on his notepad.

"We'll be back shortly." He left.

Maka located the crab cake and look at the price. _Eighteen dollars. _"BlackStar, why would you get an appetizer when everything else is so–"

"I'll let you try some, okay?" He cut her off, taking a drink of his water. Maka sighed in frustration.

"What are you getting, Maka?"

"Caesar salad."

"What? Why?"

Maka was about to reply until she thought about what she was going to say. "I...am too scared to try any new dishes." _I don't like fish._

"Really that's all? Well I'll just let you try some of my food then." BlackStar picked up his menu again and scanned through it. Maka's eyes averted to his face and she took time to examine his features. If he wasn't so noisy all the time, Maka would actually consider going out with him more frequently. Though he was being respectful right now, Maka suspected it wouldn't last very long. BlackStar looked up at her.

"What?"

"Nothing!" She snapped, turning her head away. She saw their waiter bringing the crab cake and he set it on their table.

"Have you two decided what you would like to have?" The man asked.

"Caesar salad," Maka said.

"And I'll have the salmon." BlackStar added. Maka had enough time to glance at the price before the menus were taken. _Thirty-two._

There was an elongated silence before BlackStar spoke up.

"So...how's life?"

_Typical question, BlackStar. _Maka internally face palmed but she smiled outwardly. "It's great, BlackStar. I just started a new book today."

"Really? What's it about?"

Maka eyed him suspiciously. "A girl whose dad gets married to a woman who has a curse on her. Her and her two kids can't age because she did some voodoo thing."

"Sounds cool. I've never read it."

_I'm sure you haven't read a _lot _of things. _"Yeah, I already figured out how the end of the book is going to end even though I'm only on about chapter seven."

"How?"

"I don't know...lucky guess? A book like that isn't hard to predict the ending to."

"Well aren't you smart." BlackStar grinned at her and interlaced his fingers. Maka gave him a challenging glare.

"You want to try me?"

BlackStar's grin grew wider. "Maybe so. It's not every day that you actually give me a chance."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Give me one example."

"Well I could go on for days on end," He leaned back in his chair, "but don't think I will."

The two stared at each other before they began laughing. Maka remembered when they would often bicker like this when they were younger, but they would laugh about it every time. It was their way of signifying their friendship as well as their disagreements, though they chose to respect the other's opinion.

"Wow, this looks great!" BlackStar picked up his fork and cut open the crab cake. Steam instantly rose from it and Maka looked at it unsurely.

"Uh, what's in that?"

"Crab, what else?" BlackStar took a bite and smiled. "It's good! Try some, Maka!"

The girl looked at it in horror. It looked weird, and frankly, she didn't want to try it. She hesitantly picked up her fork and took a small bite of it. Her face contorted in disinterest.

"It tastes weird."

"Then keep eating it!" BlackStar said, taking another bite. Maka did again, and it didn't taste as bad this time.

It was soon gone, and their food arrived minutes later. Maka was appalled at how big the salad was. The bowls and plates were also weirdly shaped and a lot bigger than was necessary. But then again, Maka was picky on how she liked her food served.

They began eating and Maka poked at one of the gigantic leafs. It crunched as she stabbed her fork through it and took a small bite off of the end.

"Hey Maka, try some of this," BlackStar pushed his plate towards her and Maka looked at it and then back up at him.

"No."

"Come on, just one bite?"

"No."

He took a small piece on his fork and held it out to Maka. She looked at it uncertainly.

"If you eat this I'll never make you try any again!"

"You bribe people a lot, BlackStar. You know that right?" She timidly ate the fish and BlackStar pulled his fork back.

"See? It didn't kill you." He disregarded her last question and continued eating. There was a comfortable silence that followed after that and a small orchestra came out into the center of the room. They began playing and Maka watched them in awe. She had always wanted to play an instrument, but she had no idea how to even start. Soul wouldn't teach her no matter how much she begged, and she didn't dare ask her father.

The music resonated through the room and the two listened to it comfortably. They finished their food and were enjoying each other's company until their waiter came back to their table.

"May I take your plates?" He asked. BlackStar and Maka nodded.

The song that the orchestra was playing and the waiter brought back a check. BlackStar paid and Maka stole a glanced at the price. It was higher than she would've liked, nor expected BlackStar to pay for.

BlackStar led her out of the restaurant with a hand on her back the entire time. He led her up to the top of the building and to the edge of the roof. They looked out on the desert and they were able to see father out and more of the vast desert.

"It's surprisingly cool here though we're in the middle of the desert." Maka said. BlackStar agreed.

"Yeah, but it does get hot here a lot. Not as hot as me though!"

Maka began giggling and BlackStar soon joined in with his own laughter. It died down and Maka rubbed her eyes.

"Well thanks for bringing me here, BlackStar. It was very kind of you." Maka smiled at him as the wind picked up a bit, ruffling her hair.

"It's only my job," BlackStar claimed, "one of my subjects felt rejected, and so I had to spend time with them!"

"Subjects?" Maka questioned, rolling her eyes.

"_Obviously_! What else would you be?" He asked but then shut his mouth as the same answer occurred in both of their minds.

"Uh, so I should probably take you back. It's getting kinda late and we have school tomorrow." BlackStar stuttered. Maka nodded.

**XxXxX**

BlackStar stopped walking as he and Maka stood in front of her apartment door. He scratched the back of his head subconsciously.

"Thanks for taking me out BlackStar," Maka smiled nervously. Her mind was relentlessly nagging at her to have a romantic doorstep scene or _something _of the sort. She was becoming agitated but wasn't able to because she didn't want to come off as ungrateful.

"Yeah, it was fun. Sorry I bugged you so much about it though." The ninja offered her an apologetic smile. "You still consented though!"

"Because you would've been complaining about it even longer if I hadn't," Maka grinned devilishly.

"Not true! I move on quickly since I am the great _BlackStar_! Nothing prevents me from going forward!" He held out his fist and Maka giggled.

The two stood there awkwardly for a moment as the same questions kept running through their head. Maka had had enough.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked. The question took a moment to register through BlackStar's brain and he nodded mutely.

Maka retreated into her apartment without another word. She closed the door quickly and Soul was still on the couch.

"Maka? You're home already?" He asked. Maka was silent as she hastily walked to her room.

Soul watched her for a moment and then shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

The next day at school Maka walked wearily through the halls, dreading the moment she saw BlackStar but anticipating it at the same time. As she rounded the corner she heard the three voices of Soul, Kid, and BlackStar. She stopped in front of them and they did the same.

"BlackStar," Maka started. He stepped forward.

"What?"

"I...didn't thank you properly yesterday." She averted her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry."

He blinked. "No worries, Maka! I guess it's sort of my fault it ended like that, huh?" He faked a laugh.

Maka didn't say anything, though she was quite shocked that BlackStar had blamed himself – though it was clearly both of their faults in a way. She walked closer to him and Soul and Kid were stunned when Maka leaned up and kissed his cheek gently. BlackStar seemed surprised as well, for he didn't move. Maka pulled away and whispered something in his ear and then ran off quickly. Soul and Kid stared at their friend who was still frozen.

"Damn, what did you two _do_ last night?" Soul asked. Kid was curious as well.

BlackStar broke out of his stupor. A big grin broke out on his face.

"And _that, _my friends, is how the great BlackStar is successfully now in a relationship! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm meh about this one. It was a slight challenge to write. I was stumped about halfway through but just ending up writing something random and it turned out okay XD and BlackStar might be OOC because I don't write him often D:**

**The book that was mentioned is called 'Locked In Time' by Lois Duncan. I read it last year in English and hated it XD**

**Reviews would be awesome! (:**

**~Kir **


End file.
